Steve Blum
Steven Jay "Steve" Blum (born April 28, 1960 in Santa Monica, California, USA) is an American voice actor known for doing anime dubs and video games and also his distinctive deep voice. He's known for voicing: Amon in The Legend of Korra, Eikichi Onizuka in Great Teacher Onizuka, Mugen in Samurai Champloo, Orochimaru in Naruto, Roger Smith in The Big O, Spike Spiegel in Cowboy Bebop, Wolverine in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The Super Hero Squad Show, Ultimate Spider-Man and Wolverine and the X-Men and Zeb Orrelios in Star Wars Rebels. He also goes under the names: Andrew Watton, David Jeremy, David Lucas, Richard Cardona and Steve Bloom. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2010) - Captain Cold (ep41), Heat Wave (ep41) *Ben 10 (2005-2008) - Heatblast, Announcer (ep37), Baby Four Arms (ep42), Bad Guy#2 (ep4), Band Member#2 (ep36), Barker (ep9), Bob (ep12), Bride's Father (ep43), Bystander (ep6), Eskimo Teen#1 (ep39), Ghostfreak, Handy Buddy (ep33), Heat Jaws (ep25), Man#1 (ep25), Megamutt#2 (ep14), Narrator (ep33), Radio Announcer (ep7), Radio Announcer (ep15), Robber#1 (ep17), Roger (ep2), Security Guard (ep24), Steve (ep36), Store Manager (ep2), Swat Cop (ep28), Tour Guide (ep26), Tour Guide (ep42), Vilgax, Volunteer#1 (ep28) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2013-2014) - Addwaitya, Drone (ep80), Ghostfreak, Hobble, Mino-Toga (ep75), Thaddeus J. Collins (ep71), Vilgax, Vilgax Drones (ep52), Xagliv, Zs'skayr *Codename: Kids Next Door (2007) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2015) - Additional Voices *Generator Rex (2012) - Leon (ep56), Sebastian (ep56), Additional Voices *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2013-2015) - Army Pilot (ep24), Baby Devil Dinosaur (ep44), Citizen#2 (ep34), Devil Dinosaur, Dirk Garthwaite/Wrecker (ep11), El Diablo (ep44), Logan/Wolverine (ep10), Sauron *Loonatics Unleashed (2005) - Fuz-z (ep2) *Megas XLR (2004-2005) - Jamie, AI (ep17), Announcer (ep9), Auto Employee#2 (ep4), Big Alien (ep2), Bot#47 (ep23), Boy (ep7), Cashbox Alien (ep2), Crewman#2 (ep19), Cryok (ep22), Dad (ep20), Driver (ep3), Kurdok (ep14), Onlooker#1 (ep4), Punk Guy (ep21), Slugman (ep24) *Star Wars Rebels (2014-2016) - Zeb Orrelios, AT-AT Driver#2 (ep23), Alton Kastle, Amda Wabo (ep1), Blockade Runner Captain (ep18), Dispatch (ep19), EG-86 Gonk Droid (ep19), Freighter Pilot (ep21), Imperial Crewman (ep13), Imperial Officer (ep14), Imperial Officer (ep27), Imperial Officer (ep30), Imperial Officer#1 (ep20), Imperial Officer#1 (ep25), Imperial Technician (ep19), Imperial Technician (ep22), Imperial Technician#1 (ep16), Ithorian Driver#2 (ep21), Phoenix Leader (ep18), Phoenix Two (ep24), Phoenix Two (ep31), Scanning Technician (ep9), Shuttle Trooper#1 (ep12), Stormtrooper#1 (ep11), Stormtrooper#1 (ep13), Stormtrooper#2 (ep20), Stormtrooper#3 (ep13), Stormtrooper#5 (ep30), Stormtrooper Commander (ep1), Stormtrooper Commander (ep2), Stormtrooper Commander (ep3), Stormtrooper Commander (ep6), Stormtrooper Commander (ep10), Stormtrooper Commander (ep12), Stormtrooper Commander (ep23), Stormtrooper Commander (ep27), Stormtrooper Deck Officer (ep23), Tactical Droid Head (ep14), Technician#1 (ep15), Technician#2 (ep15), Walker Pilot (ep4), Wingman#1 (ep24) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010-2012) - Beta Ray Bill (ep34), Dell Rusk/Red Skull, Hydra Scientist (ep6), Logan (ep6), Ogre (ep6), Wolverine/Logan (ep49) *The Legend of Korra (2012-2014) - Amon, Baraz, Crazy Yao (ep19), Hunter#2 (ep19), Red Lotus Guard#1 (ep39), Spirit Frog (ep19), Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls (2003) - Architect (ep53), Man#2 (ep53), Monster#7 (ep53) *Transformers: Prime (2010-2013) - Starscream, Announcer (ep30), Bombshock (ep57), Insecticon (ep36), Insecticon#1 (ep60), Jerky Teen (ep1), MECH Agent (ep33), MECH Navigator (ep16), Newsperson (ep11), Trooper (ep36), Trooper (ep50), Trooper (ep53), Trooper#1 (ep27), Trooper#1 (ep54), Trooper#3 (ep28), Trooper Pilot (ep1), Trooper Sentry (eps3-4) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2014) - Beetle, Doc Samson (ep16), Dog (ep24), Guy#2 (ep40), Ka-Zar, Logan/Wolverine, Man (ep10), S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent#2 (ep46), Teacher (ep40) *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Wolverine/'Logan', Fever Pitch (ep10), Vanisher/Telford Porter, Vindaloo/Venkat Katregadda (ep6), Young Berzerker (ep12), Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: Bad Blood (2016) - Black Mask/Roman Sionis, Firefly/Garfield Lynns, Penguin/Oswald Cobblepot *Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem (2015) - Gruff Cop, Watchman#2 *Justice League: Throne of Atlantis (2015) - Lex Luthor *Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016) - Lex Luthor *Transformers Prime Beast Hunters: Predacons Rising (2013) - Starscream, Darksteel 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Scarecrow (2013) - Abner, Clem 'Movies' *Lilo & Stitch (2002) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *Marvel Super Heroes 4D (2010) - Wolverine/Logan *Star Wars Rebels (2014) - Zeb Orrelios (ep3) 'TV Specials' *Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix (2007) - Vilgax, Alien Fly Prisoner, Heatblast, Nightmarish Alien *Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion (2014) - Zeb Orrelios, Alton Kastle, Stormtrooper#3, Stormtrooper#6 *Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal (2015) - Zeb Orrelios, Alton Kastle, Imperial Technician#2, Stormtrooper Commander 'Web Animation' *HoloNet News (2014) - Alton Kastle Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Naruto: Shippūden (2014-2016) - Ohnoki, Orochimaru, Allied Ninja (ep300), Allied Ninja (eps304-305), Allied Ninja (ep316), Ao, Chomei the Seven-Tails (ep329), Kizashi Haruno 'Movies - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (2006) - Vincent Valentine *Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom (2008) - Additional Voices *Naruto The Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel (2008) - Sand Ninja Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Marvel Avengers Initiative (2012) - Abomination, Red Skull, Taskmaster 'Video Games' *Batman: Arkham Asylum (2009) - Ian Kennedy, Jordan Fraser, Killer Croc/Waylon Jones, Masked Guard#2 *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - Inmates, Killer Croc/Waylon Jones, Mr. Sickle Abramovic *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Killer Croc/Waylon Jones, Militia *Batman: The Brave and the Bold: The Videogame (2010) - Captain Cold, Heat Wave/Mick Rory *Ben 10: Protector of Earth (2007) - Ghostfreak, Heatblast, Vilgax *BioShock Infinite (2013) - Additional Voices *Bulletstorm (2011) - Grayson Hunt *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010) - Tank Dempsey, Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Multiplayer Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops III (2015) - Additional Voices *Clash of the Titans: The Videogame (2010) - Calibos, Eusabios, Guard *Diablo III (2012) - Zoltun Kulle, Monster Voice Effects *Digimon: All-Star Rumble (2014) - Gallantmon (Guilmon), Guilmon, System VO, WarGrowlmon *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015) - Zeb Orrelios *Doom³ (2004) - Additional Voices *Doom³: Resurrection of Evil (2005) - Bernard R. Fresko *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Oghren, First Enchanter Irving *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Fuse (2013) - Ivan Sovlenko, Raven Guard/Grigori *Halo 5: Guardians (2015) - Multiplayer Team Leader *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Dehaka, Rexxar *Kinect Rush: A Disney•Pixar Adventure (2012) - Additional Voices *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012) - City Watch, Eormen Gest, Han Tetran, Inthaels Scyld, Raf Klyr, Red Idward, Varani Merchant, Varani Wayfarer *Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010) - Additional Voices *Lego Batman: The Videogame (2008) - Additional Voices *Lego Dimensions (2015) - Bane, Orc Commander, Sauron *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Taskmaster *Lego Marvel Super Heroes (2013) - Logan/Wolverine, Red Skull *Mass Effect 2 (2010) - Grunt, Shadow Broker, Wilson *Mass Effect 3 (2012-2013) - Grunt, Rachni Queen *Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (2014) - Nemesis Orcs, Sauron *Mortal Kombat X (2015) - Kuai Liang/'Sub-Zero', Bo' Rai Cho, Reptile *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution (2007) - Orochimaru *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 (2008) - Orochimaru *Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow (2006) - Black Smoke James, Captured Pirate#2, Captured Pirate#4, Cursed Pirate, Joshamee Gibbs, Spanish Soldier *Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One (2011) - Mr. Dinkles *Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando (2003) - Biker One, Gladiator, Qwark Announcer, Thug Leader *Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty (2008) - Additional Voices *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Assassin, Nestus *Samurai Western (2005) - Ralph Norman, Gunman 4 *Scooby-Doo! First Frights (2009) - Willy *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Auric *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (2011) - Auric, Diggs *Skylanders: SuperChargers (2015) - Derbert *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Skully, Tuk *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Bungo *Sorcery (2012) - Alchemist, Elven Assassin, Primus *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) - Abathur, Dehaka, Yagdra *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) - Male Alliance Infantry 1 *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Black Vulkars, Bounty Hunter, Kandon Ark, Karal Karr, Mandalorian Commander, Mandalorian Mercenary, Matrik, Port Authority, Prospective Sith Student, Redros, Senni Vek, Twi'leks, Yun Genda *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Andronikus Revel, Baron Deathmark, Admiral Monk, Beastmaster, Chorto Rinn, King Bouris Ulgo, Lars Baddeg, Vaarko Tiyai *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter (2013) - Andronikus Revel, Baron Deathmark, Fleet Admiral Aygo *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Strongholds (2014) - Andronikus Revel *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015) - Andronikus Revel, Bey'wan Aygo *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Captain Kazac, Cash Zarrin, Hutt Thug, Ilosov, Regulator Comm Officer *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan (2014) - Andronikus Revel *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mutants in Manhattan (2016) - General Kraang, Mega Kraang *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) - Gang Member, Kraven the Hunter *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth (2004) - Gondor Soldiers Unit, Siege Ladder Unit *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II (2006) - Gondor Officer, Mouth of Sauron, Orc Narrator, Orc Officer *The Lord of the Rings: War in the North (2011) - Additional Voices *The Punisher (2005) - Additional Voices *Tiny Toon Adventures: The Great Beanstalk (1998) - Microphone *Transformers: Devastation (2015) - Bonecrusher, Defensor, Ground Soldier 1 *Transformers: Fall of Cybertron (2012) - Sharpshot, Shockwave, Swindle *Transformers: Prime: The Game (2012) - Insecticons, Starscream, Vehicon Car, Vehicon Truck *Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark (2014) - Sharpshot, Shockwave, Swindle *Transformers: War for Cybertron (2010) - Barricade, Narrator *Uncharted: Golden Abyss (2011) - Mercenary, Thug *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits (2003) - Volk *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Cid *Kessen II (2001) - Guan Yu *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Ranulph *Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes (2004) - Genome Soldiers *Naruto: Clash of Ninja (2006) - Zabuza Momochi *Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 (2006) - Orochimaru, Zabuza Momochi *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (2005) - Orochimaru, Teuchi, Zabuza Momochi *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Orochimaru, Passerby, Tobirama Senju, Zabuza Momochi *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Ohnoki, Ao, Orochimaru, Zabuza Momochi *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Orochimaru *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Ao, Ohnoki, Orochimaru, Zabuza Momochi *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Ohnoki, Orochimaru, Zabuza Momochi *No More Heroes (2008) - 1: Dark Star *Tenkai Knights: Brave Battle (2014) - Granox, Guardian Boreas Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (122) *Years active on this wiki: 1998-2016. *He received a certificate from Guinness World Records that recognized him as the "most prolific videogame actor" in the world with 261 credited appearances as of May 10, 2012. Category:American Voice Actors